What If
by AlicexGirls
Summary: What if Rachel had said no? What of she said no the second he asked her? What if it inspired a certain blonde to confess her feelings for a certain brunette? A/N: May be out of order cause I missed almost all of season 3, so I apologize for confusion.
1. The Assignment

**Chapter 1: The Assignment**

The final bell has rung and the students are flooding the halls to get to their cars and speed home. Except for the chosen few with talents for the ages.

The Glee kids pile into the choir room and take their seats.

Quinn is the last to enter. Everyone watches her cross the room. Lately, she's been silent. The sadness in her eyes has deepened, but she'd never let anyone close enough to see. She takes her seat in the top row in the corner with her eyes turned down.

Mr. Schuester stands at the front of the class and gains their attention, "Ok guys, I've had an idea for this next assignment….wait, where's Finn and Rachel?"

Quinn's eyes shoot to the two chairs that are usually occupied by the couple, to find them empty. She didn't even notice. At this point, she didn't care to see the two together at all.

Everyone looks around with no answer.

Then, their questions are answered as a fuming Finn jerks the door open and it slams into the wall. Just before it closes, a timid Rachel enters with a solemn look on her face. She looks up at Mr. Schue and gives him the quickest and smallest apologetic smile Quinn had ever seen.

Finn takes his seat after moving the brunette's chair to the other side of the bleachers.

Everyone just stares at him with wide eyes, except for a certain blonde. Her hazel orbs haven't Rachel's chocolate pools which are filled with swirling emotions. Sadness. Regret. Embarrassment. But at the same time, there a sense of pride.

Rachel slowly takes her seat and Finn squeezes his fists so tight that his knuckles turn white and he attacks the floor with his eyes as she passes him.

You can cut the new tension in the room with a knife.

Mr. Schuester continues, "Uhm… anyways, as I was saying: our next assignment is…solos!" The class lights up at the little five letter word, knowing it's their chance to shine. Even Finn had an evil smile on his lips.

All except two sad girls. Rachel is looking at her folded hands in her lap and Quinn is looking at Rachel.

"You will have the opportunity to sing any song of your choice that shows the strong points in your voice and the feelings you have inside, " Will explains with an encouraging smile, "And to show that you have what it takes to win Nationals. Now you have today and tomorrow and the rest of the weekend to rehearse and then we perform next week. Good luck guys."

He retreats to his office, leaving the students to discuss their options. Again, all except for those two sad girls. Quinn watches the damsel with curious eyes and blocks out the rest of the world. They may not have been interacting, but it felt like they were the only ones their. The voices of the other students blocked out.

What felt like seconds, turned out to be an hour when Mr. Schuester dismisses the students. Everyone stands to collect their things and leave in little groups still conversing.

Puck, Brittana, Quinn, and Rachel remain.

Rachel picks up her few books and approaches Puck, "Excuse me, Noah?" the boy looks down at her, "Would you mind giving me a ride home?"

The group looks at her with disbelief. No one had EVER heard her voice that small and unsure. "Uh, yeah sure. No problem, he says with a smile.

He picks up his bag and holds out his arm for her to take with a face that said 'It'll be ok'.

She tries to smile, but it ends up turning into an even sadder look. She takes his arm and they leave together, Quinn staring after them.

"Quinn?" she hears Santana's voice say, breaking her trance.

She looks to her friends.

"Are you ok?" asks the blue eyed blonde.

Quinn just nods and leaves without a word.

* * *

What'd ya think? ;D R&R please!


	2. So Far, So Good

**Chapter 2: So Far, So Good**

All of the Glee kids couldn't wait to go to the choir room. The opportunity of having a solo was too great a a moment to let slide by.

The first to volunteer was Brittany and as she stood to sing, Santana joined her. Then, the band began to play.

_Hiya, Barbie!_

**Hi, Ken!  
**

_You wanna go for a ride?  
_

**Sure, Ken!  
**

_Jump in!  
_  
**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
**  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_**  
I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
**  
**I'm a blond, bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make me talk, I'm your dollie  
**  
_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky  
_  
**You can touch, you can play  
If you say, I'm always yours, oohoh  
**  
**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
**  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
**Ah ah ah yeah  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_**Ooh woa, ooh woa  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_**Ah ah ah yeah  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_**Ooh woa, ooh woa  
**  
**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
**  
_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
_  
**You can touch, you can play,  
if you say, I'm always yours,  
You can touch, you can play,  
if you say, I'm always yours,  
**  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_**Ah ah ah yeah  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_**Ooh woa, ooh woa  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_**Ah ah ah yeah  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_**Ooh woa, ooh woa  
**  
**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
**  
**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
**  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_**Ah ah ah yeah  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_**Ooh woa, ooh woa  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_**Ah ah ah yeah  
**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_**Ooh woa, ooh woa  
**  
**Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
**

_Well Barbie, we're just gettin' started  
_

**Oh, I love you Ken!**

Applause fills the room and a few boys whistle at the chemistry that poured from the number.

Mr. Schuester stands, "Alright girls, that was very good. And still somehow managed to stay appropriate. But, the prompt was to sing to your strong points and what you feel individually."

Santana puts her hands on her hips and responds with a slightly annoyed attitude, "We did that though."

"You represented yourself as a horny doll that wants in Barbie's pants," says the teacher, mocking the student's tone.

"Exactly. Britt is my Barbie," says the Latina, admiring the blonde beauty blushing before her.

"Santana," both girls look at him, "Pick your own song. Brittany, great job."

Santana rolls her eyes and the girls take their seats.

Will turns to the class, "So far, so good. Who's next?"

The kids look at everything but their teacher, "If Santana and Brittany can choreograph a duet in less than 24 hours, then I know someone has something."

Finn raises his hand with a blank face. "Finn, come on down."

He smiles and takes his seat as Finn strides to the center of the room, "Rachel, I wanted to sing this for you because…it's how I _truly _feel."

Rachel, not surprised by the boy's dedication to her, expects a love song or a forgive me song; as did the class.

But what they got was the last thing expected…


	3. I Pray For You

**Chapter 3: I Pray For You**

Brad sits at the piano with his keyboard on top of it and he begins to play some chords that sound like a church organ.

Finn stands at the front of the room and begins to sing the first verse, as if to himself.

_I haven't been to church since I don't remember when  
Things were going great till they fell apart again  
So I listened to the preacher as he told me what to do  
He said you can't go hatin' others who have done wrong to you  
Sometimes we get angry but we must not condemn  
Let the good Lord do his job, you just pray for them _

He glares directly at Rachel.

_I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill  
I pray a flower pot falls from a window sill  
And knocks you in the head like I'd like to  
I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls  
I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls  
I pray all your dreams never come true  
Just know wherever you are, honey, I pray for you_

I'm really glad I found my way to church  
Cause I'm already feelin' better and I thank God for the words  
Yeah, I'm gonna take the high road and do what the preacher told me to do  
You keep messin' up, and I'll keep prayin' for you

I pray your tire goes out at 110  
I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend  
And wake up with his and her tattoos…

The beat slows down a he sits down at the piano and plays the chords to the mini-chorus.

_I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill  
I pray a flower pot falls from a window sill  
And knocks you in the head like I'd like to…_

He stands and uses his rock star gravel voice for the last chorus as the rhythm increases once again.

_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls  
I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls  
I pray all your dreams never come true  
Just know wherever you are, near or far  
In your house or in your car  
Wherever you are, honey, I pray for you  
I pray for you_

Rachel had run out in tears before the sing could even finish, with Quinn on her heels.

The rest of the club is left staring at Finn with mouths slightly agape, except Santana who looked she was going to castrate the boy.

Mr. Schuetser stands and holds his piercing eyes on Finn, "Everybody go home. We'll continue the assignment on Monday," the kids awkwardly begin to put away their things, "Finn…I need to speak with you."

The silence is broken by scraping chairs and shuffling feet as the kids leave the choir room, to not dare say a word.

Finn squares his jaw and stares at the floor with blank features, like he's not even there.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next includes Faberry :) R&R cause they make me happy :3 I Pray For You by Jaron & The Long Road To Love


	4. Like Fire and Ice Sharing an Embrace

A/N: Sorry guys for the delay. I had typer's block. But this chapter is packed with Faberry and so will the next one. And most likely the one after that. Enjoy! R&R

**Chapter 4: Like Fire And Ice Sharing An Embrace**

"Rachel, wait!" the blonde calls after the bawling brunette down the empty halls of Mckinley.

She follows Rachel into 'her' bathroom, where she would always go after being slushied or was embarrassed in Glee.

Well, it was really 'their' bathroom because Quinn came here during her pregnancy and the pressure from the sudden drop in altitude from her queen bee pedestal hit her and she couldn't handle it.

Rachel steadies herself on the cold porcelain of the sink. Breathe in, breathe out. It's too late. Nothing can hold back the tears that she has hidden for so long.

She didn't even realize that Quinn had followed her, nor that she was wrapped in her arms.

How did they end up on the floor?

At this point she didn't care, all she could focus on was the warmth coming from the other girl's body and how good it felt to be comforted by someone.

She clinged to Quinn like a life line, grabbing a handful of her cardigan.

The blonde soothed the girl with calming words whispered to her and running her fingers through her hair.

Neither cared who saw them, though it would look like fire and ice sharing an embrace, it just simply defied the laws of physics. But Quinn, for once, didn't care.

Rachel risked multiple slushie facials talking to Quinn when she was there for her.

Noticing that Rachel's tears didn't seem to be ceasing, so she did the only thin she could think of.

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine_

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine

_If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The chance to hold you_

From your head to your toes  
Your not much, goodness knows  
But your so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine

The brunettes breathing was soft and slow. For a second Quinn thought she had fallen asleep.

Rachel squirms to move, signaling she wants to get up. Quinn helps her to her feet and she goes over to the sink to wash her face.

"Never thought of you as an old Disney movie fan, Quinn," says the brunette with a low chuckle.

The blonde watches her in the mirror, "Rachel, what happened with you and Finn?"

The question causes Rachel to freeze; she wasn't expecting the other girl to be so blunt with her.

She dries her face with a paper towel before turning towards Quinn, "We broke up….for the last time…"

Before the blonde could ask why, Rachel starts one of her rants just to get it out of her head, "I got a text from him saying to meet him in the auditorium. When I got there, he proposed to me…"

The blonde's eyes widen, "You said no, right?"

"I did…but before I could explain…" Rachel slides the sleeve of her short-sleeve blouse up to reveal a perfect hand print on her upper arm near her shoulder. The bruise was yellow and purple, causing Quinn to gasp. Her shock was quickly turned into rage, filling her eyes with fire, "I'll kill him…"

Rachel immediately regrets showing the blonde and pushes her sleeve down, "Quinn he didn't mean to. I don't think he even knows he did it."

"And that makes it ok? Rachel no one should ever lay their hands on you, unless they're showing you love and comfort," says Quinn trying to hide her tears. No one will EVER hurt her Rachel…

_Wait…MY Rachel? _thinks Quinn.

"What does it matter? No one cares anyways…" the brunette stares at her feet.

And finally, the dam breaks in Quinn's heart.

"I do. Rachel…last year you followed me into this bathroom. I was hysterical just because I didn't win prom queen and I slapped you across the face. I blamed you for not winning because Finn wanted you more than me. At this point, I don't care if anyone wants me. But when I lose myself, you're the only one who's there for me. My pregnancy, when Finn and I would fight; even though you were trying to use that as an advantage," they share a small laugh and Quinn continues, "You've been a friend to me since day one, and all I've done is throw it back in your face."

"I thought those slushie facials had a peculiar burning sensation," they laugh again.

"My point is: that you've been my friend this entire time. It's time for me to return the favor. I am truly sorry for my past behavior and I hope you'll accept my apology. And Finn, he's just a stupid boy. He's not worth throwing your dreams away for," says Quinn with sincerity flowing through her voice.

Rachel smiles, her eyes begin to water a little.

The blonde rolls her eyes at the brunette, "You and your emotions, Berry."

The normal use of her last name being an insult, this she knew was said in friendship and sniffs to keep her tears of joy in, "Thank you, Quinn. And yes, I do accept your apology."

Rachel approaches Quinn and wraps her in a tight hug, her excitement evident.

They separate and smile again, but they become somewhat silly. Awkward, yet still happy. "And as for Finn," says Rachel, "He's not worth Broadway."

"That's the spirit."

They're interrupted by the final bell of the day rings through the speakers on the walls.

"See you Monday?" asks Rachel, with a hopeful tone.

Quinn smiles and says, "I hope so." She winks at the brunette and leaves with a swing of her hips, leaving Rachel blushing.

Song: Baby Mine from Dumbo


End file.
